The present invention relates to the field of air cooled computer systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a baffle system for directing air flow through a computer assembly having heat producing components, such as memory boards, transverse to the direction of the airflow.
Providing adequate cooling to computer assemblies is becoming increasingly difficult as high powered heat producing components such as microprocessors, Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), and memory, create higher cooling demands. The cooling effectiveness is limited by the cost and noise of higher output fans. Typically, heat producing components such as microprocessors and ASIC""s with heat sinks and memory boards are orientated parallel to the air flow to improve cooling characteristics. However, in some situations, orientating the heat producing components, such as memory boards and heat sinks perpendicular to the air flow would be preferred. For example, orientation of the memory boards perpendicular to the air flow provides improved electrical performance such as reducing trace lengths on the printed circuit board. In addition, heat producing components may also be located both above and below the printed circuit board (PCB), creating a need to provide adequate cooling to the heat producing components both above and below the PCB.
Typically, existing air flow capacity due to cost or noise constraints has not adequately cooled all of the heat producing components, forcing either larger or noisier fans or orientating the heat producing components in a less desirable layout in order to meet the cooling requirements of the system.
What is needed is a cooling system that allows the heat producing components to be located both above and below the PCB as well as orientation of heat producing components, such as memory boards, perpendicular to the air flow while still meeting noise and cost constraints.
The present invention provides an air baffle system for air cooled computer assemblies. One embodiment provides an air baffle system that provides distribution of airflow between the top and bottom sides of the printed circuit board as well as balanced cooling of perpendicular heat producing components such as DIMM memory boards and other heat producing components such as memory Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs) and high powered microprocessors.
One embodiment provides an air cooled computer assembly including a tray structure, optionally, the computer assembly fits into an enclosure that is 3U sized (approximately 5.25 inches highxc3x9719 inches widexc3x9724 inches long). The computer assembly also includes at least one fan positioned at one end of the tray structure for providing air flow through the enclosure. Optionally, the computer assembly includes a plurality of fans of no more than 120 mm in size. The assembly also includes a printed circuit board assembly positioned on the tray structure. The PCB assembly has a top side and a bottom side, including heat producing components on the top side and bottom side. A portion of the heat producing components are positioned perpendicular to the direction of air flow. The computer assembly also includes an air baffling system positioned proximate to the PCB assembly. The air baffling system divides, distributes,. and balances the air flow between the heat producing components so that each of the components are adequately cooled.
Optionally, the air baffling system includes a flat baffle and pair of curved baffles. The flat baffle is positioned perpendicular to the direction of the air flow and is positioned between and in front of two heat producing components such as memory ASICs. The curved baffles are positioned adjacent to the pair of memory ASICs. One curved baffle is positioned between one memory ASIC and the outside of the enclosure and the other curved baffle is positioned between the other memory ASIC and the opposite side of the enclosure.
Optionally, the curved baffles include a curved portion, an extended portion and a front portion. The curved portion is a quarter circular shaped curve facing inward.
Optionally, the perpendicular heat producing components are DIMM memory or memory boards.
Optionally, the memory ASICs are at least two 40 watt ASICs and the microprocessors are at least four 130 watt microprocessors.
The air baffle system provides a reduced cost computer assembly, that allows perpendicular heat producing components, such as DIMM memory, while still providing adequate cooling to high powered microprocessors, such as four 130 watt processors, memory ASICs, such as two 40 watt ASICs, and heat producing components both above and below the printed circuit board at an air flow rate of no more than 1600 cubic feet per minute at a noise level of no more than 56.8 dBA at one meter.